bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ マジで！！？真拳勝負, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Majide!!? Shinken Shoubu) is a video game for the Game Boy Advance, based on the manga and anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. It is the second Game Boy Advance game in the series. Plot The plot continues where the first game left off, but it also loosely adapts many plot arcs from the original manga, from the rebels' first encounter with Hatenko, up to the Hallelujah Land arc. The game also introduces a new antagonist not seen in the manga: Earth. Gameplay Unlike the previous Bo-bobo GBA game, this game is much more open to player choice and replayability. In Hallelujah Land (where the game takes place), the player has to face each attraction the evil amusement park has to offer. These dungeon-like areas are filled with enemies to fight and cards to collect and use in battle. Some attractions contain one or more mini-bosses, but all end with the player fighting the main boss of that area. After defeating all the attractions, the player then faces the Final Boss and completes the game. This is where the game's replayability features come into play. The player is given the choice to start over their game, and when they do, they keep all their cards and experience from the previous playthrough. They can then receive new cards as they progress through the game. There are also many changes with each play through, such as different NPCs appearing in some locations as well as characters having new dialogue. Cards Main Article: List of cards in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Cards are a new addition of this game's battle system. They are found inside the various attractions as the player progresses through the game, either as items found in the over world, or as rewards for beating a boss. They are basically special moves, and some cards can be used together to create a combo effect. They also take the place of items in this game and can do everything from issuing status buffs like upping attack or defense, restoring HP, doing absolutely nothing... and so on. They also have a random aspect to them, with some cards having a chance of doing something different to what they did the last time they were used. Battle The battle system in this game is mostly the standard RPG system, but with some differences. There are two status bars and the icon of the players selected character at the top of the screen. The green bar represents HP and the yellow bar represents points for special moves (in this case, cards). The battle menu at the bottom of the screen presents five options: Attack, S.D.C. (Defend), Card Select, Flee, and a Combo Selection option that allows you to view the cards equipped to your characters while in battle. The attack phase in this game is one of its more unique aspects. After the player finishes deciding what actions their characters should preform, the attack phase initiates with characters automatically moving around in real time to attack each other. When characters run into one another, they will bound off each other, and this changes the order in which certain attacks land and can even cancel attacks entirely if the opponent is defeat before they can act. Stats *Hit Points: *Power: *Defense: *Speed: *Attribute: **Boke: **Tsukkomi: **Nori: *Technique: Status *'Confusion' (混乱, Konran): *'Blindness' (盲目, Mōmoku): *'Poison' (毒, Doku): *'Paralysis' (麻痺, Mahi): *'Good Night' (おやすみ, Oyasumi): *'Sealed' (封印, Fūin): *'Danger' (ヤバイ, Yabai): *'Faint' (気絶, Kizetsu): Ally The ally system is greatly expanded upon in comparison to the one in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken. The player can now choose any three characters out of the six present to play as, and can control what each character does in battle. While the game can be completed using any three characters, some attractions can only be entered by specific characters (such as Bobsleigh Mountain only being accessible to Softon if he is not accompanied by any other characters). Character Titles Every time you beat the game, the character's title viewable on the status screen will rise in rank. When your title level increases, so does the effects of cards and combos. Mame The mame (マメ)/ beans system from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken returns and functions in the exact same way. However, in this game they are only really used as EXP, as there are no item shops. Mini-Games There are four mini-games that can be found in the game: *Ninja Ochoboguchi-kun *Bollenger *Captain Ishida's Mars de Pon *Purukogi There is an option on the main menu that allows you to replay mini-games you have already played. Characters Playable Characters Bosses and Mini-Bosses Opening Adventure Area Variety Area Water Area Fairy Tale Area Last Area Non-Playable Characters *Suzu *Serviceman *Tsuru Tsurulina IV *Pierron Secrets Purukogi Dojo In order to find the Purukogi mini-game, you first need to enter a hidden location in OVER's Castle known as the Purukogi Dojo. However, you won't be able to enter it without a key first, and in order to obtain that, you'll need to find a goldfish who's hiding in several different attractions. This is a step-by-step guide on how to do so in each attraction. *'Evil Blood Mansion' **Check the barrel on the first floor. *'Kappa Forest' **In the last area of the forest, on the path just before entering the clearing where you fight Kappa, there are two indentations in the leaves. Check the one on the right. *'Uncle Goldfish Show' **In the first room, check the boxes in the small room to the right of the stage. **When you enter the second room, go into a room with boxes that's just to the left of where you entered. Check the space in between the boxes. **In the last room of the location, follow the hall until you reach a room that has a row of boxes along the back wall. Check the center of them. *'OVER's Castle' **In the first area (the bridge to the entrance of the castle), walk across the bridge and to the left of the police officers. Check behind the tree. **Enter the first floor of the castle and walk over the small bridge. Turn left and go down a path along the side. Check at the end of the path to find the key. **On the same floor, go into Ruby's room and check the pig's butt door. You'll be able to unlock it and enter the Purukogi Dojo. Trivia *This game was released about 3 months before the anime began in Japan. *This game uses some of the same sprite assets as Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Secret Technique 87.5 Explosive Fist of the Nosehair. *Although the game is based around the Hallelujah Land arc, there are many call-backs to previous events and characters. External Links *Official Hudson Website (Japanese) *Nintendo Site (Japanese) *Cheats at Wazap (Japanese) Category:Video games